Fallen
by disenchanted-drace
Summary: Spoilers! GabranthDrace. He always thought she was too outspoken. After certain events, Gabranth reflects on his time with Drace while Larsa reflects on their 'family.' Some details might be a little AU...
1. Prologue

A/N: If you haven't gone through Mt. Bur-Omisace, don't read! Unless if you don't mind spoilers... By the way, I don't own Final Fantasy XII or any of the characters. If I did, certain people wouldn't have died... Sorry the chapters are short, I want to be able to update frequently. Reviews are appreciated... And on with the story!

I looked to my left. Drace was on the floor, crimson blood pooling around the silver armor. Her skin was white, sharply contrasting her dark hair. Gray eyes closed as her face contorted in pain, and I looked back toward Vayne.

"She has been tried and found guilty." Vayne looked pleased with himself.

Someone was pleading for her life, though Drace herself remained quiet, her body shutting down slowly. Even if her life was spared, there was only a slim chance that she would recover from Bergan's wound. I struggled to keep calm, I couldn't lose my composure in front of Vayne and the other judges. It would give everything away.

I picked up her sword and positioned it above her chest. Her breathing was ragged and strained as her silver eyes found mine.

"Do it. I care not." I watched as her face became paler (if it was possible) and a small stream of blood ran from her mouth, creating a striking red trail on her face. "Live, Gabranth. Protect the young lord. Protect Larsa…"

I could bear it no longer. "Forgive me."

"Pray be quick."

I prayed briefly, and thrust her sword down. I let go of the hilt, dazed. Bergan and Zaragabaath left for Mt. Bur-Omisace to fetch Larsa. I could no longer hear Drace breathing. I looked to Vayne, who had just moved Gramis' hand.

"And so House Solidor lives on."


	2. Telling Larsa

Don't own FF12, much to my dismay.

I arrived at Archadia safely, puzzled why Gabranth and Drace were not the ones to accompany me. Bergan and Zaragabaath wouldn't answer my questions, and left me to myself for the trip. When we landed, I was escorted to my room for a period of rest and relaxation before the funeral. I found I could not sleep, so I headed to my visiting quarters to fetch a book. I was surprised and a bit angry to find Gabranth standing by the window, his helmet lying abandoned on a table nearby.

"Gabranth? Why were you and Drace not the ones to accompany me home from Mt. Bur-Omisace?"

He had stiffened considerably at Drace's name, so I kind of guessed they had fought over something. After all, they could not agree on everything. He turned, and I could see his face. His blond hair looked strange against the pallor of his skin, and he looked weary. "My lord," he bowed slightly, then met my eyes again. "I am pleased to see you are well."

"Yes, thank you. Where is Drace?" A flicker of pain danced across his eyes, and I was uneasy. "Gabranth… Where is she?"

"My lord… Judge Magister Drace was executed by my hand on the orders of His Excellency, Lord Vayne. She was tried and found guilty of high treason."

I stood silently, barely able to comprehend what he was saying. "She's dead?"

"Yes my lord. She asked me to protect you in her absence."

"Absence? Gabranth… She's dead; she won't be coming back!"

He grimaced, and turned away from me, hiding his face in his hand. "She tried to arrest your brother."

"She tried to arrest Vayne? On what charges?"

"Killing your father and making himself autocrat. She drew her blade, and Bergan drew his. She tried to strike Bergan, and he stabbed her and threw her to the ground. She was dying, and I do believe Vayne thought execution to be an act of pity."

I was angry- at Vayne for killing those I held dear; Drace, for acting hastily; and Gabranth for not protecting her the way I always believed he would.

His eyes became glassy and he sat in a chair, holding his head in his hands.

And, suddenly, I felt as if my family had fallen apart. Of course, it already had- It became clear why my father and oldest siblings had been murdered. Vayne wanted power.

And Drace was gone. She had been much like a mother to me, and I loved her dearly. She left me Gabranth, but the man sitting before me was a mere shadow of the Judge he once was.


End file.
